Kitana
Ficheiro:Hunchback-title01.gifFicheiro:Hunchback-title02.gif Kitana é uma personagem da série de jogos de luta Mortal Kombat que fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat II. Sobre Kitana Princesa Kitana tem mais de 10.000 anos de idade, mas é considerada jovem em seu reino de Edenia e só parece estar em seus vinte e poucos anos. Ao longo dos anos, ela foi de grande importância, primeiro como a enteada leal de Shao Kahn, depois como sua inimiga, atacando de longe e liberando seu reino de Edenia. Ela também liderou um exército em Outworld para combater qualquer possibilidade de Shao Kahn subir ao poder novamente. Ela compartilhou um interesse amoroso sutil com o campeão do Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, mesmo depois que ele foi assassinado pela Aliança Mortal. Apesar de ter sido leal a Shao Kahn para a maioria de sua vida, ela se juntou com o lado do bem ao saber a verdade sobre sua família. Aparência Mesmo que Kitana tenha mais de 10.000 anos de idade, ela parece que está na casa dos vinte anos. Ela tem um rosto redondo, olhos castanhos, lábios grossos cor de rosa, e cílios longos, o papel dela condizente como princesa de Edenia. Ela é mesmo às vezes mostrada usando maquiagem nos olhos. Ela parece idêntica a Mileena quando ambos estão em suas máscaras, mas quando as máscaras são retiradas, a falha de Mileena é exposta, ao contrário de rosto bonito de Kitana. A aparência geral Kitana em toda a série foi alterada profusamente. Em MKII, assim como Mileena e Jade, Kitana usava um collant azul, juntamente com suas correspondentes botas até o joelho, luvas longas, e uma bandolete. Em UMK3, Kitana agora veste um maiô com detalhes adicionados, as únicas diferenças visíveis, sendo a abertura no peito atado, braceletes, brincos nas orelhas, e um uso mais liberal de preto, enquanto seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque apertado. Para a sua primeira aparição em 3D e desmascarado em Gold, seu rosto foi modelado a partir de Talisa Soto, e ela está vestida com um collant modificado, com uma abertura no peito quase fechado, um broche de ouro, e brincos azuis. Em Deadly Alliance, Unchained, e Armageddon, Kitana usava um collant azul-e-preto com salto alto azul e botas pretas, assim como um traje mais real com um collant de lavanda com um profundo decote em V, expondo seu decote ainda mais. Ela também usa um cinto marrom, brincos dourados, e botas com salto. Além disso, o cabelo dela é agora muito longo, mantido como um rabo de cavalo. Em MK 2011, ela veste uma roupa similar a de UMK3. Ela veste uma roupa com um decote enorme, luvas e um tipo de saia. Ela também usa uma bota altíssima com uma tanga longa e esvoaçante na parte da frente, com desenhos bordados sobre o painel central semelhante aos desenhos sutis em sua máscara e bustier. Kitana também tem uma coroa e brincos prateados. Seu equipamento alternativo é um top azul-e-prata com biquíni correspondentes, bem como uma tanga nas costas, botas até o joelho, e mangas destacadas. Características de combate Poderes e habilidades thumb|158px|Design da personagem para UMK3 feito por John TobiasKitana é principalmente creditada por suas armas, embora ela é mais adequada em combate corpo-a-corpo desarmado. Ela pode usar seus leque tanto como um projétil e uma arma branca, bem como um meio para levitar o oponente por um combo de malabarismo. Ela também pode jogar seus fãs enquanto estiver no ar e executar um soco no ar para combater outros adversários no ar. Isso fez dela um dos mais poderosos personagens de Mortal Kombat II, e posteriormente foi atenuada em jogos posteriores. Em Armageddon, ela também pode se teleportar e lançar-se para a frente com uma série de chutes para o adversário. Ao longo da série, ela tem se mostrado ser mais poderosa do que sua gêmea maligna Mileena, e derrotou-a várias vezes. Ela também é um líder muito forte, ela conseguiu recrutar Sindel para o seu lado e convencê-la do mal de Shao Kahn, durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat 3, e fez o mesmo com Goro em Mortal Kombat Gold. Movimentos característicos *'Fan Throw': Kitana lança um de seus fãs para seu oponente. Depois que o movimento pode ser executado tanto em terra e no ar, foi uma ótima maneira de terminar um combo, fazendo dela um personagem mortal em Mortal Kombat II. Em Deadly Alliance, Kitana também tem a opção de jogar o oponente em um ventilador de aço, mas há um porém. Se o ventilador liga enquanto o oponente é jogado, ela é destruída completamente. Se não é ligado, Kitana só foi capaz de atirar seus fãs uma vez por rodada. Este foi alterado em Armageddon, como ela pode usar vários lançamentos de fãs em uma única rodada, e o ventilador só corta o inimigo e cai. Em MK 2011, Kitana joga seus fãs para o seu adversário e é chamado de Fan Toss. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK: DA, MK: U, MK: SM, MK: A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011). **A versão melhorada é chamada de Charged Fan. Kitana joga um ventilador e depois em atraso lança o segundo ventilador. Você pode atrasar ainda mais o segundo ventilador cobrando. Isso também irá aumentar o dano do segundo ventilador em 1%. *'Square Wave Punch': Kitana salta no ar e ataca os inimigos de entrada com um soco voador. Este ataque é emprestado de Sonya durante a sua ausência em Mortal Kombat II, no entanto, em jogos posteriores que ambos têm aparecido, ambos mantidos este ataque (com exceção de Deadly Alliance, em que nenhum dos dois tinha esse ataque). Curiosamente, Sonya tem este ataque com uma mudança de nome, Face Planter, em Armageddon, enquanto Kitana ainda tem esse ataque com o seu nome original. As mudanças para se mover em MK 2011, como Kitana salta no ar, com as costas de frente para o adversário e usa seus fãs para atacar o adversário. Ele é renomeado Square Boost. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK: SM, MK: A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada de Square Wave. Isto aumenta o dano. *'Fan Lift': Kitana usa seus fãs para fazer o inimigo impotente e levitar no ar. Este ataque é servido tanto como um ataque anti-aéreo e um set-up para combos, e a eficácia do movimento diminuiu significativamente em cada jogo desde Mortal Kombat II. Em Deadly Alliance, Unchained e Armageddon, realizando este movimento de forma bem mais fraca. Em MK 2011 isso é chamado de Upraise e Kitana vai usar uma ventania para manter o adversário no ar. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK: DA, MK: U, MK: SM, MK: A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamado Uplift, o furacão vai segurar o inimigo por um maior período de tempo. *'Fan Swipe': Kitana ataca no seu inimigo com seu fã. (MKII, MKG) *'Pretty Kick': Kitana voa para o seu adversário com chutes múltiplos. (MK: DA, MK: U, MK: A, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada de Pretty Legs em que Kitana bate um pontapé adicional. *'Pixie Dust Teleport': Kitana desaparece em uma nuvem violeta e reaparece atrás de seu oponente. O movimento é também utilizado em seu movimento de Raios-X em MK 2011, mas não é utilizável pelo jogador. Este movimento é emprestado de Jade. (MK: A, MKvsDCU) *'Rolling Fury': Kitana rola em seu oponente. Este movimento é semelhante à Mileena's Rolling Thunder. (MKvsDCU) *'Cutting Fan': Kitana gira ambos os seus fãs ao seu redor, causando dano ao seu oponente quando atingido pelos fãs. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada Fan Dice. Kitana atinge o adversário com dois balanços adicionais de seus fãs. *'Fake Out Kick': Kitana gira e chuta o adversário na canela. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Fan-Tastic': Kitana lança seus fãs. Se bater o adversário, ela se teletransporta para trás levando dano no crânio e no pescoço. Ela se teletransporta novamente na frente do seu adversário e pega os fãs. Então ela aloja-los nod olhos do adversário, o que danificá-lo. (MK 2011) * Nota: Este movimento pode ser uma referência à Animality de Kitana em coelho como essa foi a primeira vez que os fãs estão alojados no crânio do inimigo, ele / ela se assemelha a um coelho. Outros movimentos *'Free-Fall Super Move': Kitana lança um de seus fãs em seu adversário, o que corta seu corpo enquanto caem. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw': Kitana pega seu adversário, vira seu ombro e corta ele / ela na parte de trás com seus fãs. (MK 2011) *'Frankensteiner': Kitana corta a cabeça do adversário com uma tesouro e prende ela em pregos. (UMK3, MKT) *'Bridging German Suplex': Kitana pega seu adversário pela cintura, levanta ele / ela e joga ele / ela para trás. Este movimento é compartilhada com Mileena. (MKII) Fatalities *'Kiss of Death': Kitana tira a máscara e beija o adversário na bochecha, que se expande como um balão enorme antes de explodir em pedaços. Em UMK3, o oponente se estende ao tamanho enorme antes de explodir em pedaços. Em Deadly Alliance, a vítima inflada várias vezes vomita sangue antes de explodir. Em Shaolin Monks, o oponente explode sem inflar. Em DC Universe, o adversário incha, e só o seu corpo explode como seu esqueleto cai no chão. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MKDA, MKU, MK: SM, MKvsDCU) *'Fan Slice': Kitana decapita seu oponente com seu fã. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK: SM) *'Scissor Split': Uma fatality secreto copiando o ataque de Sonya. Kitana pega seu adversário com as pernas, segurando até rasgar o corpo dividindo suas pernas. Este fatality é exclusivo para a versão jogo para PC e N64. (MK4) *'Torso Rip': Outro fatality secreto, desta vez copiado o de Johnny Cage. Kitana agarra seu inimigo ao redor do tronco e rasga seu tronco fora, jogando-o ao chão. Como dito acima, isso só está disponível na versão N64 e PC do jogo. (MK4) *'Fan Impalement': Kitana joga os fãs no torso do inimigo, matando-os. (MKvsDCU) *'Fan Opener': Kitana usa seus fãs para cortar os braços do adversário antes de cortar sua cabeça fora na linha da mandíbula como eles caem no chão. (MK 2011) *'Splitting Headache': Kitana dirige um de seus fãs no corpo de seu oponente cortando a frente do mesmo. Em seguida, ela faz o mesmo para a cabeça, através do qual o adversário desmorona. (MK 2011) Outros fatalities *'Friendship #1: Birthday Cake': Kitana transforma seu oponente em um bolo. (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Soap Bubbles': Ataque de bolhas de Kitana. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality: Nasty Bunny': Kitana se transforma em um coelho e joga seu adversário para fora da tela. (UMK3, MKT) *'Babality': Kitana se transforma em um bebê e atira lâmina em seus fãs. Eles caem bem ao lado dela. (MK 2011) Aparições em outras mídias Filmes thumb|203px|Talisa Soto é Kitana no filme Mortal KombatKitana apareceu no primeiro filme Mortal Kombat (desmascarada e interpretada por Talisa Soto) como uma companheira indesejada de Shang Tsung e seus guerreiros. Kitana, ao contrário dos jogos, é dito que vêm de Outworld em ambos os filmes. Kitana finalmente junto com Liu Kang tem o conhecimento essencial que ela precisava para derrotar seus maiores adversários. No segundo filme, ela enfrentou e converteu sua mãe, Sindel, nas batalhas finais. Ela usava a mesma roupa do primeiro filme, e finalmente utilizou seu leque de guerra no campo de batalha (mostrado como lâminas de prata ondulantes ligadas por tecido azul). Embora ela (e sua mãe em algumas cenas) se acreditava ser uma chave para fechar os portais de Shao Kahn à Terra no segundo filme, era tudo um truque para roubar o tempo dos guerreiros. Kitana foi novamente interpretado por Soto, e foi um dos apenas três atores do primeiro filme a voltar (e um dos dois únicos a reprisar seu papel). O papel de Kitana em ambos os filmes tem sido menor quando comparado a seus protagonistas companheiros Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax e Johnny Cage; no primeiro filme agindo mais como um personagem secundário, e no segundo, estando ausente a maior parte do filme. Ao contrário dos jogos, Kitana, aparentemente, sempre soube que Shao Kahn havia matado sua mãe e seu pai e conquistou Edenia. Os filmes não dão nenhuma indicação de que Kitana foi sempre leal a Shao Kahn, embora ela não finja lealdade no primeiro filme para convencer Shang Tsung de suas loucuras. Os filmes também deixam de abordar quaisquer partes de conexão com Kitana ou Mileena, Jade, ou Rain (embora no segundo filme, Sonya, ao ver Mileena, pensa que ela é, de fato Kitana). Além disso, sua aparência é muito diferente dos jogos, ela é desmascarada, seu cabelo é trançado em vez de preso em um coque, e usa um top de couro preto sem mangas e calças (e um vestido ocasional) em vez de um collant. thumb|316px|Sam Tjhia foi Kitana em Mortsl Kombat: LegacyKitana (interpretada por Sam Tjhia) em Mortal Kombat: Legacy é diferente das outras versões de si mesma, em que ela e Mileena foram criadas juntos desde o berço por Shao Khan sozinho, porém ensinados a não confiar um no outro. Outra grande diferença é que sua mãe, Sindel, usou um ritual para que sua alma fosse fundida com Kitana, na esperança de evitar a corrupção de Shao Khan. Ela é ensinada a caçar e matar e é aparentemente mais qualificada do que Mileena. Sua primeira missão maior mostrada é caçar e matar, impostores, e então o verdadeiro Rei Jerrod, seu pai biológico. Quando ela e Jerrod se encontram, Kitana descobre a verdade, que ela é sua filha, enquanto ele estava morrendo após Mileena esfaqueiar ele. Kitana fica em duvida até que ela visita seu berço original, onde as memórias de sua mãe mostram a verdade. Sabendo a verdade, ela vai para o torneio Mortal Kombat com uma nova meta: parar Shao Khan. Televisão Kitana também faz três aparições na série de TV em live-action Mortal Kombat: A Conquista, interpretada em primeiro lugar por Dara Tomanovich e posteriormente por Audie England. O vestido dela é quase exatamente ao de Talisa Soto, e ela tina leques idênticos. Kitana está plenamente consciente de seu passado em Edenia e as mortes de seus pais em mãos de Shao Kahn, e trabalha secretamente para evitar que o Imperador conquiste Edenia enquanto fingindo sua fidelidade a ele. Ela primeiramente pediu para Kung Lao proteger a última essência mística de Edenia das mãos de Outworld. Em um episódio posterior, Shao Kahn disfarçou Mileena, uma guerreira sua com semelhança de Kitana e enviou-a para matar Kung Lao. Enquanto Mileena seduzia Kung Lao, Kahn também enviou Rain, um amigo traidor, para matar Kitana. Kitana foi forçada a deter os ataques de ambos os lutadores e convencer Kung Lao que ela era a verdadeira princesa. Ela foi finalmente assassinada pelos Guerreiros Sombras de Shao Kahn no final da série. O Imperador era mais relutante e não queria matar sua enteada, a quem ele parecia amar muito, mas as conspirações conta ele fizeram com que ele fizesse isso. Kitana é uma das personagens principais da série animada de 1996, Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino, sua voz foi fornecida por Cree Summer na dublagem original, e por Marli Bortoletto no Brasil. Ela tem um papel importante durante o episódio 4, "Skin Deep", onde Rain aparece como um velho amigo dela, e durante o episódio 10, "Swords of Ilkan". Similar ao seu papel nos filmes, Kitana nunca é mostrada a ter sido leal a Shao Kahn, em qualquer momento de sua vida. Revistas em quadrinhos thumb|141px|Kitana foi uma personagem nas revistas em quadrinhos da Malibu ComicsKitana aparece como um personagem secundário durante a série de revistas em quadrinhos da Malibu Comics. Sua história é ligeiramente alterada: ela ainda é princesa de Edenia e filha de Jerrod e Sindel, embora ela já estava crescida quando Shao Kahn e Shang Tsung matou Jerrod e tomou o reino. Kitana também está sob um feitiço induzida por Shao Kahn que a faz esquecer sua vida passada e acredita que ela é filha de Shao Kahn. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez durante a minissérie Goro: Príncipe das Trevas, liderando um grupo composto por Mileena, Baraka e Reptile e é ordenada por Shang Tsung para buscar Goro em Outworld após seu misterioso desaparecimento. Durante a série Battlewave, Kitana começa a se rebelar contra Shao Kahn (nunca é dito se ela recuperou suas memórias verdadeiras) e forma uma aliança com Kung Lao, Baraka e Sub-Zero para fazer isso. A maioria de suas aparições são criando planos para anular o novo exército de guerreiros de Shao Kahn liderados por Scorpion. Ao contrário dos jogos, Kitana não tem interações com Liu Kang em qualquer questão. Em vez disso, ela tem uma relação mais próxima com Kung Lao, um fato que Shang Tsung explora sem sucesso. Relação de Jade com Kitana nunca é levada á tona, e não há nada indicando que eles são mesmo amigas na continuidade dos quadrinhos. O desenvolvimento da personagem O traje original de Kitana para as filmagens de MKII era azul, mas as imagens do jogo foran filmadas com uma roupa vermelha para Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Katalin Zamiar foi Kitana em MKII, e sua máscara tinha que ser anexada ao nariz com fita dupla face, enquanto as botas foram realizadas no local com faixas de borracha, a fim de fazer com que elas não caiam durante as filmagens. O ataque de Kitana, "Kiss of Death" foi, de acordo com Ed Boon em entrevista em webchat, inspirado pela morte do vilão no filme de James Bond, Live and Let Die. Em Mortal Kombat: Deception, Ed Boon descreve Kitana e Mileena como o equivalente feminino de Scorpion e Sub-Zero, porque assim como os ninjas do sexo masculino, ambos os ninjas do sexo feminino foram criados a partir dos modelos iguais, mudando só as cores, devido à falta de memória. Também porque Kitana e Mileena passaram a ser os ícones femininos de Mortal Kombat, como Sub-Zero e Scorpion se tornaram ícones da série. Informações do jogo Kitana foi um dos personagens mais populares em Mortal Kombat II, e era o personagem que muitos fãs utilizaram por causa de seus combos, que sempre terminavam com um ventilador de jogar no ar. Durante a produção precoce de Mortal Kombat II, Kitana se tornou famoso como um personagem imbatível, como seu ataque "fan lift" poderia ser feito de tal forma a completamente imobilizar o oponente no canto da tela, permitindo que o jogador usa-se Kitana para derrotar o adversário com uma série de socos não contestados. Ed Boon afirmou no cartão de negociação para Kitana que foi incrível ver as pessoas fazendo combos com ela que ainda não tinha pensado. As mudanças foram feitas em versões posteriores do jogo para eliminar isso, pois tende a desequilibrar o jogo. Kitana deveria estar em Mortal Kombat 4, mas foi retirada para a nova persomagem Tanya. Ela não foi, no entanto, completamente removida do jogo: ela apareceu na história de Liu Kang, e os jogadores poderão lutar como ela no Nintendo 64 e nas versões para PC através de um dispositivo de fraude. Kitana, no entanto, apareceu em forma jogável completo, na versão atualizada do jogo chamado Mortal Kombat Gold, lançado para o Dreamcast. Kitana também deveria ser apresentada em Mortal Kombat: Deception. No entanto, decidiu-se que a história iria mudar, tendo o reaparecimento de Jade, que não tem sido destaque em muitos jogos Mortal Kombat, embora Kitana é jogável em Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Trivia *Kitana é a única personagem feminina a ter sido um lutador padrão em uma tela de seleção, sendo a opção padrão para o jogador 1 em UMK3. *No final de MK vs DC Universe, Shant Tsung deu para Kitana uma ilha abandonada como uma base de operações para os combatentes resistentes de Edenia. Ela nomeou a illha como Argus Island. *Em Mortal Kombat Gold, o modelo do rosto de Kitana se assemelha ao da atriz Talisa Soto, que interpretou Kitana nos dois primeiros filmes de Mortal Kombat. *O corpo de Kitana pode ser visto na introdução do jogo Mortal Kombat: Deception, localizado nas escadas que levam ao Soulnado. *Como muitos dos elementos da história de Shaolin Monks, a presença de Kitana e representação da mesma foi a causa de algumas controvérsias. Alguns fãs ficaram chateados com a inclusão de Kitana estar sob um feitiço, sentindo enfraquecida em seu enredo geral. Outras queixas foram sobre o fato de que não só Kitana nunca é mostrado matando Mileena, como ela na realidade parece ser derrotada por ela, e depois precisa ser resgatada por Liu Kang e Kung Lao. *No final de Deception, Kitana foi substituída por seu clone, Mileena, pois os produtores queriam explorar personagens mais antigos. *Kitana tem uma história de ser repetidamente enganada e / ou manipulada por vários vilões ao longo da série. Ela, durante Mortal Kombat II, falsamente acredita que Shao Kahn é seu pai. Em Deception, ela está sob o controle de Onaga, e no Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Kitana está sendo manipulada pela raiva enviada por Dark Kahn, e depois por Quan Chi, e em Shaolin Monks, Mileena e Jade colocou-a sob feitiço de Shao Kahn. *Kitana tem atualmente o cabelo mais longo do que qualquer outra mulher na série. Ela tem o cabelo ainda maior do que sua mãe, Sindel. (exceto, é claro, quando Sindel está usando seu cabelo como uma arma.) *Kitana aparece no vídeo de abertura do Armageddon. Ela é vista lutando com Kano antes de ser atacada por Kintaro. Ela é vista mais tarde lutando contra Reptile. *A segunda cor de Kitana em MKII é cinza, assim como em Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, ela diz: "Isso não é mais, mortal!" como seu discurso de vitória, mas essa frase torna-se irônica como ela diz mesmo tendo usado um fatality sobre o adversário. *Ela foi originalmente planejada para estar em Deception, mas foi substituída por Jade, porque ela não tinha estado em muitos jogos na época. *Apesar de sua primeira aparição usando um traje negro esteja em Mortal Kombat Gold, Kitana já aparece usando um traje preto no filme Mortal Kombat, que foi lançado dois anos mais cedo. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' é o único jogo em que Kitana não tem seu ataque de beijo da morte. *Junto com Blaze, Frost, Quan Chi, e Kenshi, ela é uma das poucas personagens em Deadly Alliance para ser visto usando uma kata. *No Modo História de Mortal Kombat (2011), é visto um clone de Kitana em quatro braços em um tubo, o que faz acreditar que Shang Tsung tentou fazer clones Shokan de Kitana. *Kitana é o personagem feminino mais visto no Modo História de Mortal Kombat (2011). Ela aparece em quase todos os capítulos, com exceção de Stryker, Kabal e Cyber Sub-Zero. **Ela é vista entrando no Pátio com Shang Tsung e Jade no capítulo Johnny Cage. **Ela enfrenta Sonya ao lado de Jade, mas é derrotado no capítulo Sonya. **Ela é vista ao lado de Kano quando Scorpion aparece segurando Sub-Zero pela coluna, no capítulo Scorpion. **Ela é vista brevemente ao lado do trono de Shang Tsung quando Cyrax levanta Johnny Cage para matá-lo no capítulo Cyrax. **Ela enfrenta Liu Kang, mas é derrotada no capítulo de Liu Kang. **Ela é vista brevemente ao lado de Jade, ao lado do trono de Shao Kahn em uma cena do capítulo de Jax. **Ela enfrenta Smoke, mas é derrotado no capítulo do mesmo. **Ela é vista lutando contra um monge e mais tarde sendo repreendida por Shao Kahn no capítulo Sub-Zero. **Jade tenta resgatá-la no capítulo de Jade. Ela é vista mais tarde em um dos flashes de Raiden. **Ela é libertada por Liu Kang no capítulo Kung Lao. **Ela enfrenta a mãe e é morta por ela no capítulo Nightwolf. **Ela aparece ao lado de outros combatentes mortos no capítulo de Raiden. *Ela é a única personagem em MK 2011, cujo raio-X pode ser ativado tanto em terra e no ar. *Em MK 2011, ela é uma das três personagens, juntamente com, Sektor e Kenshi cujo X-Ray Move é ativado como um projétil. *Em MK 2011, Kitana, juntamente com Sub-Zero, Mileena e Jade, têm a maioria dos trajes, com um total de 4, enquanto a maioria dos personagens têm 2 ou 3. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' é o primeiro jogo em que Kitana usa uma tiara como um símbolo de sua realeza. *Quando Kitana faz seu Movimento X-Ray para as personagens femininas suas lâminas vai sair ao redor do crânio, quando ela faz isso para os homens as lâminas não vai passar pelo crânio. No entanto, quando seu movimento X-Ray é realizado em Goro, Kintaro e Shao Kahn as lâminas vão através do crânio. Isto também se aplica ao seu Fatality Fan Opener se for realizada em personagens femininas as lâminas vai passar a linha da cintura, quando é realizado em personagens masculinos as lâminas não vai passar da cintura. *WWE Diva AJ Lee estava vestida como Kitana em um evento da Royal Rumble Diva como uma homenagem a personagem. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Personagens de Edenia Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat II Categoria:Personagens de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat 4 Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Aliance Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Deception Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Unchained Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Categoria:Personagens de MK vs. DCU Categoria:Sangue Real Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoria:Personagens femininas Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Legacy Categoria:Ninjas femininas Categoria:Personagens de Defensores do Reino Categoria:Sub-chefes Categoria:Aparições Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat (2011) Modo História Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: A Conquista Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoria:Personagens de Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy